


Lonely Souls

by ryssabeth



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Canon, Drabble, F/M, M/M, One-Sided Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-13
Updated: 2013-02-13
Packaged: 2017-11-29 04:19:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/682684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ryssabeth/pseuds/ryssabeth
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marius laments. Grantaire agrees.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lonely Souls

Courfeyrac has it in him to bestow pity often and without question. “It’s all right, Marius,” he says, once the forlorn young man takes a seat at their table (though, in passing, Granatire thinks he might be just a bit melodramatic, but he understands). “Enjolras doesn’t care about anyone’s lonely soul—it’s not just you.”

Grantaire pretends he doesn’t see the pointed look Courfeyrac deigns to bestow upon him. He’s too sober today—far too sober to get into this nonsense.

“But what about his own?” Marius protests with an irritated murmur.

Ah, yes, Grantaire can hop upon this line of thought. “It’s difficult to have a lonely soul when France comes to seduce you every night in your dreams,” he says, deadpan.

(Courfeyrac is amused, but distressed.)

Marius chuckles and he looks mildly less upset then, “I suppose you’re right about that.”

“I’m right more often than I’m wrong, despite all evidence to the contrary.” As a reward for his humour and his correctness, Marius gives him a bottle of wine.

And he is, once more, the only lonely soul at the table.


End file.
